School Days
by NoIdentityFound
Summary: Norman, a social anxious boy meets a confident and interesting Dipper Pines in Blithe High. In between his adventures he'll probably find out that opening to new people can be endearing and a nightmare too. Boy/boy. Parapines fanfic. First Fanfic ever. Change of plans..I'm finishing this.
1. Chapter 1

On a warm day of autumn a spike haired boy woke up lethargically. His head hurt, his eyes were puffy and red. Yep, another night without any goddamn rest. He rose from his bed and walked to the bathroom. He took of his clothes and went to the shower; he turned on the water to a warm temperature and relaxed his tense muscles for a while.

After getting dressed and washing his teeth, he went down searching for some breakfast. "Hey mom….Oh, I guess she left early again."

He walked to the living room and found no one. "I guess everybody left early today…."

With a soft huff he went to the couch and just when he was about to sit he heard a soft purr. It perked up his interest and he widened his eyes after realizing what his pet had done.

"God dammit, Eerie, you know the couch is not meant to be used as your scratching toy." The little black cat steadied in his paws and reached his master's leg purring as loudly as he could.

"Yeah, I get it. You are hungry." As much as he hated his bad behavior, Norman couldn't get himself angry at his only friend since the death of his beloved friend Neil. After feeding himself and his hairy companion, he went out to school.

Autumn was such a beautiful season in Norman's opinion; he liked everything about it, except a single little thing: going back to school. He found it difficult to socialize with other people and his ability to talk to ghosts made it even harder to achieve it. How are you supposed to even socialize when a freaking ghost is bugging you all day long? Norman shook his head at the thought. He will find new friends, at least he hoped so. While going in his train of thoughts, he finally reached his so dreaded destiny, Blithe High.

To make things worse, it was his first year in high school, which usually meant two things: dealing with new bullies and jocks, and get used to the new teachers. He walked in and as expected no one noticed him, except for a certain someone. Silently walked with his hoodie on and looked down to the ground. He perked up a little when he felt someone staring at him. He did it quickly and unnoticed, but he surely did have a surprise to see who was watching him. A pair of brown dark eyes met his grey ones. Certainly a new face based on his recounting of all the people of the town; yes he knew all of them. After all in such a small town, these kinds of things are just as normal as a drop of water. Some he knew solely on their faces, some others were acquaintances, most of them were known for their extremely rude mouths against him and counted and few were the ones who he knew because of a sincere mutual respect.

This guy certainly was new in town. His clothes didn't match the current set of clothes for autumn, and his tanned skin revealed he wasn't from here but rather from the coast or just some warm sunny place unlike cold Massachusetts in winter. To say the least, this guy was a thing. He wore khaki shorts, a simple blue vest and an orange shirt plus a white and blue cap with a pine tree. Norman in his trance of close observation completely forgot he was staring directly at the guy. The brown eyed boy smirked at his direction and Norman flustered abruptly, turned his head down again. 'Oh god!' Norman thought. 'Great, just great. Now he is going to think I am some kind of freaking weirdo, I bet he will kill me when given the opportunity.' Hurriedly he searched for his class and pretended to notice no one. Finally on his spot, far in a corner he calmed himself and hoped for the best. Ready with all his materials and books in hand, he went again in deep thought…'Nope, not going to apologize to him…he stared at me first, I only stared back as a reflex, and yep that's my excuse.' Poor Norman still couldn't deny he enjoyed the view. The guy had certainly some good looks and his fit body didn't help much. Norman blushed at the thought of the mentioned guy's anatomy…yes anatomy. While being spaced, he didn't notice just who sat next to him. The same guy he was thinking about, Norman furiously flushed and hid his head in the mathematics book. Finally he heard his name being called, probably attendance but he refused to reveal his head and instead just perked up a little and with a muffled voice said "Here…"

The teacher expectantly asked him "Norman, are you okay? You seem a bit tired."

Before even opening his mouth another kid shouted "Common Miss, we all know he is a fucking weird creep."

The mistress raised her head and demanded an apology to Norman, but said kid refused and instead just huffed. Norman didn't want an apology anyways; he was used to that kind of crap. Norman looked up at his watch and sighed... 'Half an hour to get out of this class.' He opted for some drifting in his sleep, when he felt a nudge. He decided to finally raise his head and look up.

What his eyes met was certainly a mix of surprise, fear, probably some curiosity and of course frustration, to look into deep brown eyes and not gets his face flushed like a fucking tomato. "My name is Dipper and yours must be Norman isn't it?"

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews!)


	2. Chapter 2

Norman P.O.V.

I was perplexed at what was just happening. Did this guy was seriously talking to me? I looked lost on his eyes; they seem so warm yet so distant. I paralyzed and my palms started to sweat. I felt like my mouth was moving, but no sound came from it. He stared at me worried; he furrowed his eyebrows with concern. Come on Norman say something, anything!

Finally I managed to answer his question. "Y-yeah, that's my name." Smooth, Babcock, just smooth.

"You seem disturbed, are you okay?" Whoa, someone actually caring about me? This is weird, really weird.

"I'm okay" He looked at me deeply again and got his expression serious. "Was it that kid in the front row that called you a creep?"

Okay fine that did hurt, but after being called like that several times you learn to ignore it. Still, I didn't want him to get a wrong idea about me. "I'm fine, don't worry. I have been called like that all my life, it doesn't bother me anymore."

Sad, but true I have received the same treatment from all this loonies since I discovered my ability. "Still, you shouldn't be treated like that, that ass owes you an apology."

I replied "I don't need an apology, seriously its fine. No need to worry about me."

Once again his eyes and facial expression turned serious and deeply said "Are you depreciating yourself? Norman, I want to be your friend and friends care for each other, so expect me to be worried for you."

Did he just say he wants to be my friend? I am speechless, in all my miserable life I've only heard those words from Neil and that was years ago. And now a cool guy bluntly states he will be my friend. How he dares?! No one plays sick jokes with me, I have a tolerance point you know. I swear if this guy is playing dumb on me, I'll never forgive him. At this point I was angry; no one ever cared for me and suddenly a strange 'worries' about me and 'becomes' my friend. Nope, like if that happened in this life.

I didn't trust him a bit, just no. So I muttered angrily "I need no friends, so don't bother me."

I stared hardly at his face, but after while I notice his sad expression; he looked like a kicked puppy. "Okay…. I just thought it will be cool to be friends with you."

I couldn't leave this like that. "Look..." I said "I don't want to be rude, but I don't trust you okay? See no one cares about me, so better if we leave it like that."

I added "Also I have no friends since the death of my best friend, and I will not tolerate you playing stupid tricks on me!"

Now it was his turn to look at me with a hard expression "Fine, I understand your attachment to your best friend, but if you think I was really playing a trick on you, then I feel sorry for your existence. Listen to me and do it carefully, I do care about you okay. I don't know why, but you just seemed so…so vulnerable like if you need a friend and I want to be that friend."

His expression softened at the last sentence, he now looked concerned and he just gave me this look so profound so sincere. I gave up, his look just killed me.

"I-I am s-sorry, I didn't meant it that way, it's just that is weird for me to talk to people, let alone to have a conversation about me." He stared at me blankly.

"I guess we could start again? My name is Norman B-Babcock and it's a pleasure to me you." He shook my hand vigorously and excited, his face lightened up.

"Nice meeting you Norman Babcock, my name is Dipper Pines I have a twin sister her name is Mabel. I think you will like her." I looked confused, he had a twin sister.

Where was she then? Well, if he really wants to be my friend I bet he will tell me eventually. After our proper introductions, our conversation went easier. We eventually talked about what we liked, and our dislikes. He told me about this fascinating town called Gravity Falls in Oregon. He said every summer they went to visit their Grunkle Stan and had a good time solving mysteries. However he didn't tell me about what kind of mysteries they solved there, probably some boring ones for him to omit that information. In response I supplied him with some background of Blithe Hollows, like how everyone was crazy about witches and the witch of the town that actually has a monument dedicated to it.

Through our conversation I learned he wasn't a regular jock, in fact he was intelligent. He proved it by explaining me how he worked to do some calculations to get a ball to hit perfectly a target in a game and impress the girl he liked. After he finished telling me his little anecdote, I huffed. I am not sure why, but the idea of him liking a girl bothered me, it shouldn't. I dismissed the thought and instead asked him what sport he practiced.

"Now that you ask that, I do swimming. I have been to three state competitions and in two of them I won first place. Not to be a show-off, but I can swim really good." Impressive, two out of three competitions is more than I would ever accomplish in my entire life.

I had a skinny complexion, my body lacked muscles and my reflexes were not so good. I could run fast, that was a given due to my light weight. I laughed at his remark.

He then asked me "Do you practice something?"

I answered "Not really, see these noodle arms; they are fit for practically nothing. Also, my coordination isn't so well developed and I get tired easily due to my insomnia."

I demonstrated the last point by pointing at the bags in my eyes. "Whoa, you do have sleeping problems."

He made a shocked face, I giggled his expression was just hilarious, like Eerie when he is about to be given a bath. "

Hey, would you like to seat with…" The bell ringed and as it did it interrupted my question. Oh well. He perked up his head and turned to me again.

"Looks like its time, come on let's head to the next class." I nodded. He then proceeded to fetch his schedule from his backpack.

"I am sorry; do we have the same schedules?" Instead of answering him, I looked into my schedule and took his from his hands. I noticed that in fact, we both the first block together. I returned his schedule and smiled.

As we went walking through the halls, everyone shot me glances like if they were looking at some weird beast. I worried a bit, especially when girls gave me a death glare, perhaps they were jealous? Hmm, maybe. The simple thought of how lucky I was to be with this guy made me feel butterflies in my stomach. But then again I felt conflicted, all these new sensations were so foreign and new to me, never in my life had I felt accompanied or excited to make some conversation. I realized I was dragging too much attention, this wasn't good.

Finally we reached the class, but there was a girl with same brown eyes as Dipper's and almost same height. She was radiant and smiling gracefully, the gleams in her eyes were notable even from a far distance. Dipper left my side and went to hug her, that's when I realized who it was.

Both approached me and Dipper talked "Norman, I want you to meet Mabel. Mabel, Norman. Norman, Mabel."

I offered my hand, which she shook heavily and excitedly.

She smiled at me and preceded "Hi Norman! I love your red hoodie, would you mind if I take the design for a new sweater? Of course I can, I was never so excited to meet a sweater fan like me! You see Dipper, everyone prefers sweaters over vests."

She laughed while Dipper just shook his head in deception. "So what about you Normie? You have something to share with me right?"

I tensed up a little, talking to a stranger was weird, but it was even weirder to talk to a girl.

"Uh oh.. I guess I like sweaters too?"

"That's just fantabolous!"

She walked inside the class and gestured me to follow her. For the following next periods the three of us had the same classes. Mabel constantly talked about me about her obsession for sweaters and her pig pet. Also she really likes to tease Dipper, she mocked his crush for a girl named Wendy and his pathetic fails at wooing her. For the most part of the day it went pretty smooth, that was until lunch time.

When the bell ringed indicating the ending of the last period prior to lunch, Mabel excused herself saying she needed to go to the bathroom. Dipper and I didn't pay much attention, but when she turned back it did really worried us her face. Dipper immediately asked her what was wrong. She hugged him tightly, and whispered something into his ear. What the hell was happening?! Can't I have a normal day with new friends? Dipper returned the gesture and hugged her tightly. I just stood there speechless and worried, what could have happened to get the girl with the brightest humor into such a gloomy state?

Dipper turned to me and spoke "Norman, we have to go to the hospital so if anyone asks tell them it was a private matter."

I nodded. Before they went out I grabbed Dipper's shoulder without thinking and told him that everything will be fine, he gave me a weak smile and disappeared. I then turned and went into the lunch hall. I grabbed my food and went straight to the farthest table and sat lonely and quietly. However that lasted a few minutes until a group of girls came to me menacingly. The tallest blonde girl grabbed me from my shirt.

"Look girls who is here, Babcock."

I just stared at her terrified; she was obviously stronger than me.

"I've seen you around the new boy, the swimmer guy. So let me make a point clear, he is mine!" I closed my eyes and tried to ease my feelings inside me.

She brusquely pushed me into the floor, I collapsed and suddenly her friends kicked me hard on my head and legs. It hurt, it really hurt a lot, but I stayed quiet and didn't allow my tears to flow. After some more painful minutes, they left. I've never understood what I did to Pacifica to show so much hate towards me, I barely spoke to her. Still, I guess she would eliminate anyone who becomes her obstacle for the things she wants. I helped myself up and went into the bathroom and washed. I looked into the mirror and gasped. My right eye was swollen and my cheeks all bruised. I did my best to clean the blood from some of the bruises and went back to class.

The day finished and I went straight into my home and onto my bed and slept. I cried. How could a perfect day end so painful and wrong? Why can't I have some happiness? It hurt, it really hurt to be screwed always and even more to be lonely.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My apologies, I should have updated earlier. So sorry. Anyways I should warn you there will be some interesting news about one of our beloved mystery kids. However, these events will be crucial for the story development, so please don't kill me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and thanks for the reviews! (In this story, Dipper and Mabel never met Pacifica.)**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Warm sunrays came from his window, indicating the beginning of the day. His body lay on his soft blankets and with a soft hum he woke up. He automatically dragged himself to the bathroom for a shower. Norman wasn't much of a morning person, but he could handle it just fine, well most of the times. 'I feel strange today… I rather feel not tired.' He was curious about this state he found his body, no puffy eyes or signs of a heavy headache like he used to have. Furthermore, he noticed he didn't have any difficulty to wake up and sunshine didn't bother him as much as used to do. As soon as he was finished dressing, he went out to the kitchen ready for some breakfast his mother may have done. What he found was certainly disturbing him a little. On the dinner room there were two envelopes addressed to him and even weirder it came from his parents. He proceeded to get the first letter. It read:

"Dear Norman:

Honey, your father and I went to a business trip and won't be back in two weeks. You are now fifteen and we think you are ready to take care of yourself, plus we have noticed your independent ways to live in this house, you really don't depend much from us so we figured you'll do fine. However, if you feel any need of assistance, we have asked Mrs. Lily to help if you need it; she heartedly agreed. In any case there is an emergency, call immediately to your sister; she is at the time in a college activity for the same time we are leaving. Best of lucks my dear son, and remember we will be back soon.

We love you.

Mom and Dad

P.S: The second envelope contains money for food and any other supplies you may need. Love you honey."

'They left? How did any of this happen? I wasn't even aware they had a near business trip. Oh well, guess two weeks with the house for myself.' Since Norman had been ten, he had been used to be left alone in his home for several days; sometimes a week, some others a couple of days and only once a month when his parents went on their anniversary vacation. He immediately heated up a pan and retrieved for the ingredients for some pancakes. When he was about twelve, he mastered his cooking skills for mainly simple stuff like eggs, pancakes, spaghetti etc.

After some breakfast, he went out to his usual walk for school. He went a little disheartened this time though; he remembered how the twins he met went rushing to the hospital yesterday. 'Weird, I didn't saw them have an especial pass to just leave, perhaps it was something really important or they had prior authorization.' He finally arrived and went directly to get his stuff ready for the first block. While he was placing his stuff in his backpack and locking his locker, someone stood behind him.

"Hello there." Norman widened his eyes and cautiously turned his head trying to recognize the tone of voice.

It was Dipper so he relaxed. "Oh, hi Dipper."

When Norman turned his head, Dipper gasped. What in the world happened to Norman? He noticed the still dark bruises in his cheeks and some of cuts in his forehead. Dipper frowned; he was worried for Norman more than ever.

"Norman what happened to you?" Norman eyed him curiously.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your face it's all bruised and you have small cuts."

He immediately covered his whole face with his hoodie and arms. 'Damn, I forgot to cover that. Stupid me.'

"Oh…yeah. It just happened that I fell from the stairs yesterday, I am clumsy." Dipper eyed him suspiciously; he didn't believe a single word from what Norman said.

"You're lying. Just tell me who did this and I swear I'll kick his sorry ass." With his face still covered, Norman murmured a reply.

"N-nobody did it; I fell from the stairs seriously." Dipper softened his expression and grabbed Norman's chin.

"I believe you okay? Just promise me to be more careful and always tell me the truth in this kind of situations." Norman blushed stupidly and stuttered. "O-okay, I promise." "Good, now let's get going."

As Norman followed Dipper, he couldn't stop thinking about how softly Dipper talked to him, he felt protected being by his side. It felt good. During class, he eyed him from time to time, thinking about his features. In all honesty, Dipper was handsome. His brown locks in his messy hair gave him a natural look, his well-defined jaw and reddish nose gave him a cute aspect. 'Dang it Norman, stop thinking this way. He is your friend so cut it out.' Finally lunch period came after several hours of hearing the teachers talking about all different subjects. Norman noticed something; Mabel wasn't anywhere to be seen the whole day. He will ask Dipper about this on lunch that was if they will sit together.

On his way to the food counter, Dipper approached Norman and asked "Would you mind if I sit with you?" Norman smiled and replied "Not at all, thanks."

On their way to sit down, someone approached Dipper. "Hi...umm you must be Dipper right?"

Dipper smiled casually and replied "Yeah it's me, a pleasure to meet you." She leaned a bit to her left side in somewhat a bit insinuating manner.

"Pacifica Northwest and it's also a pleasure to meet you." Both shook hands and then Pacifica proceed to talk to him.

"So...I heard you are a new member in the swimming team, that's cool."

"Oh yeah, it's awesome."

Norman just watched both having their conversation terrified.

"So, you work out regularly?" Dipper stared at her confused.

"Yeah I guess. I practice as much as I can if that's what you mean." She faked a smile and laughed.

Dipper returned the gesture but with less emotion.

"You are so humble."

"Nice meeting you Pacifica, but if you excuse me I'll go to eat with my friend." Pacifica grimaced lightly and excused herself too.

Norman was still awe-struck by the behavior of Pacifica. She sounded so nice and warm, unlike she usually behaved. Dipper after saying his goodbyes to Pacifica turned again to Norman.

"She is nice isn't she?"

"Yeah I guess so." Dipper noticed Norman had been a little off since the conversation started.

However, he decided to ignore it and kept the conversation going. Finally in the table Norman opted for asking Dipper about Mabel.

"Dipper, I-I shouldn't be asking you this, but where is Mabel?" Norman looked to the ground immediately.

Dipper's expression turned gravely and he deeply exhaled, "She is in the hospital."

"S-sorry about asking didn't mean to upset you." Dipper looked him weirdly.

"It's okay, you did nothing wrong. In fact, I think you should know about this if we are going to be friends." Norman perked up his head and looked at Dipper.

"Mabel isn't healthy at all. She has been sick for more than two years. Her sickness is kind of mortal and that scares me shitless, however I stopped being so paranoid about her condition with time. She has cardiac amyloidosis, a genetic heart disease. She can't do much physical stuff and have strong emotions."

(Please look to the note at the end of the chapter for an explanation about the disease and some background information.) Norman was startled at Dipper's statement, he meant it seriously.

"We have known for a long time, this disease eventually will end her. However, she is a special case since the disease is progressing very slowly, which has allowed her to live for a longer time than regular patients. I am not going to lie to you; I am always worried about her. Still, her humor and radiant smile calms me. She is always positive despite her situation; she is the best sister I could ever have, and I'll be with her as long as I can." Norman felt astonished at Dipper's speech; he was so serene and determined.

"I am sorry; it must be hard to be in such a situation. Y-you have my support Dipper I'll help you if you want me to." Dipper smiled genuinely and out of the blue hugged Norman.

"Thank you Norman."

A/N: (Cardiac Amyloidosis) this sickness affects the heart's muscle. As the name states it, the amyloids, a protein, deposits in the muscle and slowly replaces the muscle, until it destroy it. The disease is more common in men than in women, the time the people with this disease live with is relatively small. As a result of muscle destruction and replacement with the amyloids, the electric signals along the heart are affected, which causes arrhythmias (abnormal heart beat) and ultimately heart blockage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Normal P.O.V. **

Norman stood rigid, he felt awkward enough being close to Dipper and even more being hugged by the tan teenager boy. Dipper didn't mind at all if Norman returned the hug or not, he just kept his strong slim arms around the smaller boy tenderly and affectionately. 'It feels so nice to be this close to him...' Norman still motionless thought of this weird sensation, how warm the embrace was and what a strong grip the handsome brown haired boy had on him. He felt in heaven and that in any moment he will melt so badly in the moment he will fall. Norman's body represented his mind state, his palms were sweaty, his knees weak and a strong red color showed in his cheeks, not to mention his widened eyes. Never had he felt so comfortable with someone so close to him and even more he never felt as delighted by such a simple action as a hug. While his mind spaced, he barely noticed Dipper detangling his arms from him, until he no longer felt the warmth embracing him.

"Are you okay?" Dipper noticed Norman's blush, but brushed it off as if it was something normal.

"Y-yeah, I just have a strong headache that's all."

The tanned boy furrowed his eyebrows in a concerned manner and questioned "Norman, is it your insomnia that causes you those headaches?"

'Perfect, nice excuse Norm you are getting better at this.' Norman thought.

"Yeah, it's the insomnia."

Dipper proceeded to cupped the shorter boy's face and examined his eyes "W-what the hell are you doing?"

Norman spat and at the same time retreating Dipper's arms.

"I was just checking if your eyes were puffy or irritated, have you been getting some sleep Norm?"

"Yeah I have gotten some; in fact yesterday I slept pretty well for your information." Norman didn't mean to sound angry, but he wanted to get rid of Dipper's constant touching, it was nice and all but it was so awkward.

"Okay then, if you say so…" Norman turned and left to his locker.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Norman didn't heard and continued his way.

"Norman! Wait!" Finally the spiky haired boy stopped on his tracks and turned to meet his eyes with the other.

"Finally…" Dipper took a deep breath, after all when Norman wanted to escape he will run fast.

"You aren't mad at me right?"

"Excuse me?"

Dipper frowned "You just left without saying nothing… are you mad at me? Please don't be mad at me, I am sorry for whatever I have done."

Norman chuckled. He enjoyed watching Dipper's exasperation over a little thing, he wasn't used to this stuff, so he find it rather funny and endearing for someone to worry some much about his mood state. In all honesty, he didn't think the other would worry if he left to grab some books quickly and turn back. How wrong he was.

"What's so funny? I thought you were angry!"

Norman returned to his serious expression and responded "Sorry, I was just thinking about something. I was actually going to get some books and then turn back, my bad for not telling you."

"Oh, okay."

At the end of the day, Norman prepared his stuff and was ready for going out. Just when he was at the main entrance of the school, waiting for Dipper, he was pulled by his hoodie and thrown into the ground hardly. He fell with a thump and looked up to his aggressor. Norman felt terrified; his eyes meet dark ones, some eyes filled with hatred.

"Nice one Rick, now do me a favor sweetie and lift him to I can speak to him face to face."

Said boy obeyed and pulled Norman from the ground with ease, "P-pacifica what do you w-want?"

She looked at her nails careless and lifted up her head "Isn't it just your lucky day?"

"What do you mean?" He was sweating and trembling.

Pacifica was capable of doing whatever madness she had in her mind to hurt those who caused her trouble. "Relax weirdo, since you apparently mean so much to Dippy I'll let you off this time…"

Norman was set on the ground and helped himself up.

He was about to run, when he felt a grip on his shoulder and was turned "But, I warn you. If you want to keep being friend of Dipper you better set some distance between the two of you, otherwise some weird accident could happen to you and it will be a shame poor Norman died at such a young age wouldn't be?"

His blood run cold, did she just give him a death threat to stop seeing Dipper? He nodded and went running fast to the street.

'What am I going to do?' He went walking rapidly to his home; the last thing he wanted was more trouble on his way. As he entered to the house his little cat greeted him.

"Hi there Eerie, want some food?"

The little furry ball meowed as if saying yes. Norman smiled and filled his cat's plate with some food. "Enjoy." Norman drifted off in the couch, he wasn't in the mood to do some homework or eat.

In the late night, he heard a knock on his door. He relentlessly went and reached for the knob, but he knew better than that so he grabbed one of the umbrellas near the door, just in case. He opened and as soon as he saw the tanned boy in front of him, he relaxed.

"Calm down, it's me no need to hit me with an umbrella." Norman giggled, of course a manly giggle, and dropped his weapon.

"Hi Dipper, I wasn't expecting you at all…you need something?" Norman was nervous, just a little nervous to find his friend at almost 9 p.m. in his door.

"Wait a minute, how did you knew my address?"

"Pacifica gave it to me."

Norman grimaced at the mention of her. "Oh well, so… you need something?"

"Actually, I came here to ask you if you would like to come with me."

Norman went suspicious, 'At this time where could we possibly go?'

"Sure, but where?"

Dipper smirked; he noticed Norman's flushed face, "We are going to pay a visit to my sister."Norman relaxed at hearing those words and was actually happy to accompany Dipper.

"Okay then, let's head out." Norman put on his hoodie again and went following Dipper.

"What a beautiful night isn't it?" Norman was lost gazing at the stars and absently nodded.

"I wonder, do you think Mabel is going to be mad at me for not getting there earlier?"

This time Norman paid attention, "Well that depends, maybe she knew you had to do something important or not. By the way, what were you doing after school?"

Dipper answered "I was at my swimming practice, remember?"

Norman completely forgot Dipper, contrary to him, practiced some kind of sports so he nodded. "Was the practice good?"

Dipper chuckled "Well yeah, I mean if it wasn't I wouldn't do it."

"Well, sometimes we do things for other purposes rather than liking it."

Dipper went thoughtful "I guess it is true, but in this case I wouldn't do it for anything else."

"Fair point." After that they drifted again into silence until they reached the hospital entrance.

"How are you allowed into her room at such late hours?" Norman inquired; in fact hospital visits were quite strict with schedules.

"I really don't know, but as long as it allows me to see my sister I don't care." Norman took this as a fair answer, in all honesty who cared if it benefited you greatly and of course it was for a good cause.

Dipper stopped on his tracks in front of a door with the number 103.

"This is her room" He said as he knocked. A small voice said "Come in, it's open." Dipper and Norman entered the room.

Norman liked the place; it had a pale blue on the walls and a small desk with a vase of roses and tulips that outstand with its shining colors. Of course the machines connected to Mabel didn't seem pleasing at all, but her face said another thing, like relief. Dipper went into the Mabel's bed and got close to her, he softly asked

"How are you feeling sis?"

Mabel huffed, "I am all right honestly, and it's just so boring to be here all lonely."

Dipper frowned at his sister response; he had known for a long time that Mabel's number one priority was communication in any sense. She could have the worst of the sickness and conditions, but nothing will do to her more damage than being uncommunicated with someone, anybody.

"Don't worry about that, we will be here to make you company so you can talk all you want." He smiled and laughed along with Mabel.

"Thanks Dip. Hey Norman, nice seeing you're here!" Norman had been awkwardly standing in a corner while he watched both brother and sister.

"Oh hey Mabel…umm how are you doing?"

"I'm okay just a bit bored, but I guess with you two I'll have blast for at least half an hour right?"

'Say something, don't screw it up.' Norman thought for an appropriate answer and concluded that he'll stay making some company even though it was late.

"Yeah! We will stay with you." Mabel smiled widely and spoke excitedly "Great, just perfect! Bro-bro, Norman come here I'll give you my famous MABEL HUG!"

Both groaned, but obeyed. Mabel spread her arms widely and with each grabbed the head of Dipper and Norman.

"So Dipper, how is school going?"

"All well, I guess. Today I had my first practice of swimming." Mabel snickered a smile she loved the fact her brother did some kind of sport to distract himself a while.

"Oh really? It was like your regular training or harder?"

"I say it was easier than the regular."

"Cool, what about you Norm? Do you practice some sport or perhaps arts?" Norman thought about it and realized he rarely did something outside his usual routine, he watched terror movies in his free time but that was all.

"Uh no, I watch terror movies in my spare time though."

Mabel smiled at him and told Dipper to get her a box below the bed. Dipper took out the box and was amazed at what he found inside it. A super huge collection of all Mabel's Sticker Exclusive Collection was carefully placed inside it, along with some of her own designs and brief history papers of the stickers. He carefully placed the box in her lap and waited for what she would say.

"So, Norman you say you like scary and spooky movies don't you?" Norman was confused, how do stickers related to terror and scary movies?

"Yeah, but what about it? I mean stickers and scary movies are two separate things you know."

Mabel giggled, "Don't be silly, I know stickers and scary movies don't blend to well. But I guess some of my design could be considered say spooky."

She gestured him to come closer and unsure to what to do, he approached her cautiously.

"BAM!" She smacked his forehead with a sticker.

"Now you have something that represents your style, I am genius don't I?" Norman went to the mirror in the bathroom and indeed noticed he had a sticker in his forehead.

The design was rather cool, a spider web with a skull on the middle of it and of course with red bright eyes. Furthermore and even more impressive, he noticed the spider web actually had written "SCARY" it was awesome.

"Thank you Mabel, I really like it." He smiled to reinforce his statement.

"Although I'll better carry it in my backpack if you don't mind." She excitedly nodded. "Come here Dips I also have something for you!"

He laughed and went closer to her, this time she did it carefully. "What does it say Mabel?"

"It says, 'Best Brother Ever!'"

Dipper laughed at her silliness, "Thank you, you are also the best sister I could ever have."

Both siblings hugged and Norman couldn't help but to feel a warm feeling inside him, it was so touching.

"Come here Normie, you too deserve a hug."

He awkwardly got closer and with all her forces she embraced him. Norman returned the gesture a bit awkwardly but nonetheless comforting.

"Thank you guys for making me some company, I really appreciate it. Still it's too late and you wouldn't want to worry mom and dad, and about you Norman your parents might be mad if you go home at such late hours."

"Don't worry about me, my parents are in a business trip so I'm alone at the moment, no scolds no rules at the moment." Norman assured.

"You are right sis, I should probably turn home" He hugged her one last time and kissed her forehead in affectionately manner.

"Take care of yourself Dippingsauce and you too Norm!" Dipper closed the door and went walking silently. Norman felt a bit of tension, perhaps it was the obscure atmosphere or just how many feels were expressed in such a little moment they had together.

"Bye Dipper, I'll go to my home if you don't mind."

He turned absently but was abruptly held by the shoulder, "You are not going anywhere alone, let me walk you home."

"There's no need for that Dipper, I can handle myself just right."

Dipper huffed, "Still, I want to make sure you arrive home safely so I'll walk you whether you like it or not."

Norman defeated, accepted and the two went walking down the street. Neither attempted to do some conversation; both were equally exhausted and preferred the serene silence of the night.

They reached Norman's home, "Thank you for the walk and everything..." Norman blushed; he wasn't used to this kind of attention whatsoever.

"Well thank you too for accompanying me and my sister."

"Sure, any time"

Both stood standing there awkwardly, finally Norman decide to turn and started walking to his door.

"Hey Norm," Norman turned again to meet Dipper's brown eyes, "Thanks for being my best friend." Norman smiled and gestured a goodbye.

"Goodnight Dipper, take care." He went into his home and turned on the lights and went, for the first time to sleep happily.

**A/N: I've been busy all this week, so excuse me if it took a bit longer than expected. Anyways, I hope you liked and thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys….sorry for taking so long, it's just that I've had a rough time with school and some projects, but here I am with a new chapter. Hope you like it and thanks!**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Two Days later…Saturday

A steady beat in his roof awoke him from his peaceful sleeping. A strong storm took over the town since last day and the rain didn't stop since the beginning of it and along with it the temperature dropped lightly but steadily. Refusing to get up from his cozy sheets he buried his head in the soft pillow and grunted he was in no mood to wake up. His body relaxed and once again he was sleeping heavily. Two hours later a knock perked up his interest it wasn´t a common knock but rather a scratchy knock. He went down the stairs defeated and giving up his sleep.

As he went down the stairs he noticed the knock got softer, and he finally downstairs it wasn´t even heard. A quite strange knock that as you keep getting closer it grows softer. 'What the heck? I hope is not another ghost, I need rest not dealing with paranormal douches right now.' He went upstairs and again the same scratchy knock was heard. 'Unbelievable.' However he noticed something strange the source of it came rather from his room and even more specific from his window. He went and pulled his curtains letting the glow of lighting flow into his room. As he got closer to the window he noticed someone was actually throwing stones to his window.

'Who the fuck is bothering at such heavenly time?!' He opened the window slowly but a blast of window threw it.

"What the heck do you want?" He regretted as soon as he got a clear vision of who it was.

"S-sorry Norman, didn't meant to bother you it's just I need some advice…" Norman looked at his mistake, it was Dipper.

Norman expression nonetheless was serious and hard, although he swallowed guiltily, perhaps he was a bit harsh.

"Never mind I'm sorry for bothering you." Dipper went walking out rapidly.

"Dipper!"

He stopped on his tracks and turned around to meet Norman "I didn't meant to sound harsh, it's just I'm not a morning person…come inside you're getting wet outside in my lawn.

" Dipper smiled innocently and went to the porch. Norman put on some pants ´Thanks God, he couldn't see below my chest or else...' He blushed at the thought of him being pants less in front of Dipper. He ruffled his hair pointlessly and went dashing down the stairs.

Finally he opened the door only to receive a smirking and wet Dipper. He smiled and gestured for the older boy to go inside. Dipper took a seat in the living room while he disappeared into the kitchen. He turned back with some hot chocolate and marshmallows for both of them. As he took a sit he handed the brown haired boy his drink.

Dipper smiled at the gesture of Norman of offering some hot beverage, not required but still he did it and that was rather impressive. Norman sipped quietly from his beverage in silence while Dipper proceeded to talk.

"Norman I know you are busy, but could you help me?"

"Sure, just tell me what I should do to help you."

Dipper huffed and nervously snickered "It's about a date."

Norman was confused, 'A date?'

"Look, it just happened so fast." Dipper remembered with precision what happened that Friday afternoon.

_Flashback _

_He went out the pool after finishing his last five laps the coach had assigned him before leaving. He will have stayed a little longer, but it was against the rules so it wasn't a smart move. Just as he went to retrieve his things, he heard someone entering the locker room. He didn't bother to check it was, as he figured that someone might have been a member of the swimming team or rather the coach. _

_After a short shower, he went out to get dressed and leave but instead his eyes met a big surprise. Just there all scared Pacifica stood sitting there looking at him pitifully. Confusion was too vague to describe his emotion at the time. How could she even get there? It was a boy's locker room, it's not even allowed for girls to sneak their heads up there. Nonetheless his expression fixed serious and straight up he proceeded to talk. _

"_Hey…are you lost or something?" _

_The girl subtly smirked and answered while feigning a worried tone "I-I don't know, God! Please help me!" _

_He approached her and put an arm over her arms. She shook violently and started to sob._

_ "Please don't leave me! I don't want to go home alone, they'll kill me!" Dipper started to worry; apparently the girl's life was on some sort of danger._

_ "Don't worry, calm down okay. I'm here nobody is going to hurt you okay?" She just looked at him silently and with watery eyes._

_ "See? No one is chasing you down." He hugged her to comfort her a bit. _

_She smiled and subtly smirk 'Nicely acting skills you got there' she thought. _

_With her all well practiced puppy eyes she asked "Would-would you mind walking me home?" He smiled warmly and nodded._

_ "We'll leave in a moment just let me get dressed." _

_She stood there quietly, "Umm would you mind waiting outside?" Her face all red nodded and she went skipping outside. _

_Some minutes later he walked out with his usual outfit, but with a sweater instead of his usual vest due to the cold climate. Pacifica joined to his side and both went walking through the street. "Do you think they're still chasing you?" She wandered with her eyes, scanning the street and smiled._

_ "I think they are gone…a-are you leaving me alone?" His eyes fixed on her and at the same time he grabbed her firmly by her shoulders in a one arm hug._

_ "Of course not, let's head to your house I'll leave you at your front door, so no worries." She threw herself on him and with her arms wrapped around his neck she whispered a small ´thanks'. _

_As both of them went walking, she decided to start a conversation in which Dipper, in an effort to ease her nerves, actively engaged. Pacifica all the way to her home kept inquiring him about all his personal stuff. While he tried to answer the best he could, he tried to deviate her attention from such stuff with some old practical jokes. Fairly speaking, Dipper felt really good having this type of conversations with an easy flow and a happy mood. Both enjoyed their time on their small walk. And just like that they befriend. A block before her home, Dipper stopped and she did too as a reflex. _

_"Hey…I was wondering if you would like to eat some ice cream before we reach our home, there's a shop just a block further from your place." She smirked, finally her plan have given results. _

_"Well…I don't know if I should I would not like to stay so late, I'm sorry." And she walked into the opposite direction until an arm softly spun her. _

_"Come one it'll be fun, I could walk you to your home later, no need to worry." She once again smiled confidently and nodded in a manner of doubt to remark her ´skepticism'. Both went into the ice cream shop, of course it was Dipper's treat. _

_After two remarkable hours, they were off to the streets and walking again to her home. "I'm glad I accepted your invite, it was totally a blast!"_

_ He laughed and added "What can I say…I enjoyed myself too." Just when they were at her front door she approached him and softly spoke _

_"Bye Dipp" and kissed his check softly and sweetly. Dumbfounded, he managed to mumble a goodbye while she gave him a small laugh and close her door. He went walking home excitedly._

_End of the flashback. _

Norman stared awe-struck, did he just heard Dipper saying he went on a date with the meanest girl on the world? He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts as Dipper continued to speak.

"Well anyways, I thought going on a second date would be even better so I asked her out for the movies today."

Norman still astonished looked at him blankly, the older boy proceeded "So I came to ask you about what could I wear, any ideas?"

Finally Norman reacted and trying to hide his broken voice answered "W-well I don't think I'm the appropriate person for this Dipper…I had never been on a date and as far as I know, I don't have 'fashion sense' if you wish to call it like that."

Dipper grunted "Come on Norm, at least just tell me a suggestion pleaseeeee"

Still dazed by the question, Norman mumbled a response "Just get a button shirt and some pants, probably a grey shirt and some blue pants, of course that fit you well and not hung on your body."

Dipper smirked "Well now that you put it so simple, I guess that's a safe choice, thanks Norman!"

"Sure? Anytime."

Dipper left his hot chocolate and went out running, "Bye Norman, sorry for not staying but it is already late."

Still trying to contain his sadness and broken voice he shouted a goodbye and good luck.

Norman closed the door softly and went inside. He slammed on the couch and huffed. Warm tears just spurred out of his eyes slowly but steadily. 'Damn it, what's wrong with me? My best friend just got a date and now I'm getting all moody about it, stop it Norman. You know he liked you as a friend, what an idiot aren't you? Yeah same foolish Norman. Still….I hoped he was different, that probably we could be something more than friends…and I don't even know why, he just happened to be a very special someone to me. He-he treated me differently, all warm and sort of that stuff and every of his gestures lightened up my mood. Stop it! I barely know him for a couple of days, and yet I'm still so in….I don't dare to say it…still so in….love… I-I never realized it; I had fallen in love with my best friend in a very little time. It's not a crush, I know it, a crush is all surreal and fantasizing, but then again I fantasized about being with him without even knowing his sexual preferences and even more stupid to think that our friendship will turn into something even stronger….I'm an idiot. I-I should probably just shut myself down from this world and perish to never face a miserable and idiotic life like this one…Just no.' And defeated he went asleep and decided to not give up but rather face up his reality and continue being with his friend and secret love…

**A/N: That was rather gloomy….Oh well, just to stay clear I don't ship Dipper and Pacifica so don't expect this to last long, don't take me wrong please. Sorry again for the long wait, I being busy but weekend is close so another chapter might be coming earlier. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I have finally decided to continue this story. After a while of thinking thoroughly, I've decided I have been enjoying this more than anything and I really want to give a conclusion to this. So enough with senseless gibberish and on with the chapter!**

Normal P.O.V.

On the cool night, while the moon shined through the main window in the living room, he laid peacefully in his sleep after a rain of tears had fallen from his face and the couch was all wet. His chest rose and fell in a very slow and soft manner, with even breaths spreading through his thorax. He truly was tired after pondering about what happened early and all the strong emotions that dazed him hardly.

"Psst…Norman?" He perked up immediately his head recognizing that single and unique voice.

"Come on man, wake up." His eyes widened as the same voice resonate in the empty house, could it be? After all, it kind of make sense his presence in there, but…why in that exact moment?

Cautious Norman proceeded to talk "Who is it?" He wanted it to sound like a demand, but it merely was a shy whisper.

"Oh really? I go for three years and now you don't even recognize me…what a shame Norman." At this time he couldn't contain himself and a wide grin spread through his face, it was true. Neil was here.

"Neil! Is that you?!" He stretched his arms widely at the floating boy.

"Norman!" They embraced in a sort of hug each other, finally meeting after three long years of not being close.

"This, this is amazing! Oh God, I am so happy you are here Neil." The phantom boy chuckled.

"Well I'm glad to see you too!" They, again, embraced in a playful affectionate hug; it wasn't any hug but a brother's hug.

"Hey…what is your unfinished task that holds you back in here?"

Neil smiled and simply said "Well my unfinished task is to spend time with my best friend ever!" Norman smiled brightly at the mention of this, sometimes Neil could be silly but he meant well. Taking a more serious emotion, the redhead spoke

"Norman, maybe you haven't noticed me, but I have been checking on you and something is wrong, like really wrong."

Norman nervously shifted in his seat at the couch; he knew very well what Neil meant.

"What do you mean Neil, I am perfectly fine." The ghost boy frowned.

"Please Norman, I am your friend don't tell me that idiot has not do anything wrong." Norman got furious; nobody insulted Dipper in his presence.

"Don't you dare to call him an idiot! He is my friend." Neil smirked, exactly getting what he wanted.

"Oh really? 'Cause he is an idiot for making you cry." Norman's face was deadly red and he screamed

"You don't understand! It's not his fault!"

Neil with softening his expression approached his friend in a more delicate way "Then you just need to tell me what's going on. Perhaps that way I can understand better your situation don't you think?"

Norman lowered his head and his flushed face lost color.

"That guy, Dipper, is my best and unique friend" He stated it simply.

"Ouch, I thought I was your best friend." Neil said.

"I didn't mean it that way, you know it." The redheaded just chuckled silently.

"Anyways, he is the only one, besides you, that has approached me nicely. He didn't do anything wrong, believe me." Neil pondered for a while and then simply answered

"Then why were you crying?" The other boy went silent.

"I..uhh…I can't tell you."

"Oh come on Norman! I'm your friend, your best friend; you can tell me anything I would not judge you."

Norman huffed exasperatedly and continued "I've been crushing on him hard…and he is now dating a girl."

Neil went silent too and placed a hand on Norman's shoulder "Norman, I'm okay with you liking boys, no need to be ashamed on that. I mean for god's sake my brother is gay!"

He continued "And it must be really hard for you to see the person you love go with another, so you have my support. We will make it better trust me!"

Norman chuckled at his friend's enthusiasm "I wish it was so simple, but it's not believe me"

"Hmm…well you know if you truly are his friend, stay close to him and maybe one day he'll realize how much of an awesome person you are."

Norman smiled at the thought, perhaps he couldn't have with Dipper a much more serious thing than friendship, but being next to him sure is fun.

"I've made up my mind Neil."

Neil vigorously nodded his head "Yeah! Go for him Norman" The ghost boy floated up to the window

"Well I wish you the best luck and remember Norman…I'm always here if you need a friend" Norman went up and hugged his best friend.

"Thanks Neil, you made me realize my friendship is better than a crush on him" And with that the redheaded boy disappeared. Norman went unto his sleep again, feeling much better with him and excited to meet Neil again.

**A/N: ….it's the smallest chapter I've have done so far….I'm sorry. I hope you aren't mad at me for posting this after so many time. Thanks for your support!**


	7. Chapter 7

Normal P.O.V.

Rain had ceased and the skies had finally cleared, a truly beautiful morning indeed. His sleepy eyes opened and his body straightened. He walked past to the bathroom and went on with his regular routine, except it was 6 a.m. in the morning and in a Sunday. After a refreshing bath and some comfortable clothes, he went up to the store. Despite his parents' preparations of food, he lacked some and went to buy some groceries with the money given. As he went out to the street, his face was stroke by a gush of a warm wind, a truly rare occurrence during winter. Perhaps climate, as news said, was drastically changing. Still, not paying too much attention to the rare climate, he rather enjoyed it. The whole ambient was chill and comfortable, a white noise made by the wind calmed his mind and warm sunrays heated up his face. He felt in a state of peace and enjoyed his walk to the grocery store. Finally he reached said building and entered.

A bell ringed as he went in, indicating his entrance. An elderly woman approached him, Mrs. Kassie. Mrs. Kassie remembered Norman to his grandmother, her sweet and whisper tone of voice were like perhaps, the most physical remembrance he'll ever have from her. As in for the spirits, although they sound and appear to be there, they exist merely as a presence without any real physical dimension, but rather a telepathically one. Of course, that didn't meant he discarded his grandma's appearances in the meantime, she truly was a good mother and good companion to him, even more than his actual family.

With a grin in her face she faced him and said "Hi Norman. Why godly heavens, look at you! How tall you've grown."

He chuckled at her remark "And that hair, son you should brush up that your mother wouldn't like to see you as one of those punks."

He half smirked and looked with concern at his hair.

"Hello to you Mrs. Kassie, trust me I've been trying infinite times in vain to tame this hair, but it defies everything including gravity." Both laughed at his sentence and proceeded to walk up to the stands of fruits.

"So tell me sweetie, how is school going hmm? I 've heard you are going to high school." He placed his hand at the back of his neck and shifted with his feet.

"Oh well you know the usual….just going on with classes, more homework…you know….school stuff"

Her face looked somewhat disappointed with his answer "Come on dear, don't you trust a dear friend of your grandma?"

His face went red, he truly was ashamed to tell his stuff to an elderly woman "I-I…, seriously I have done nothing interesting."

She decided to drop the theme of conversation and went with him, being the only client at such time. They passed through the halls looking for cereals, some cookies, fruits and even some yogurt although he rarely ate it. He grabbed a yellow piece of paper and scratched the last thing in his list. With a satisfied smirk, he directed to Mrs. Kassie

"Thanks Mrs. Kassie"

And with a mere whisper she replied "And thanks to you for visiting me"

After packing up all of his stuff, he went out. On the way to his home, he passed through the park. Dismissing it, he went straight focusing on his bags. As he went someone went chasing him.

"Norman! Hey!" He turned his head only to be crashed on by a messy brown long hair. He rubbed his forehead and immediately looked up to the person he just bumped into.

"M-mabel? What…" She smiled and extended her hand, which he immediately took.

"Dude relax, is not like you've seen a ghost."She pulled him upward.

"You have no idea about me and ghosts certainly." She got closer to him.

"Oh really? Then I have all morning for you to tell me about it"

He realized what he said and changed subject. "I thought you were still at the doctor."

'Seriously, what is she doing here?' he thought.

"Well, yesterday the doctor checked me, and said I was perfectly fine to go out again. So I thought, since yesterday was raining, a nice walk in the morning for some fresh air again would be nice and now here I am." He went to the floor again fetching his food into the bags.

"Good to know, nice having you back I guess."

She went to the floor with him "You guess? What am I a riddle for you to guess?"

He chuckled "Geez relax it was only an expression." She smirked just by looking at his flushed face.

"You are cute when you blush" she casually commented.

"So, tell me have I missed much?"

He huffed "Well, not too much I would say."

Mabel finished packing up the last things that have fallen "Like what?"

He grabbed the bags from her, "Why don't we go to that bench and talk properly, my legs are too tired to be standing" Both went to an old wood bench under the shadow of a big tree.

"We are here, now tell me"

He sighed "I've heard the chemistry teacher went crazy and ended in a mental institution"

Her eyes gleamed with excitement "Cool!" He was confused nonetheless he proceeded

"Also Mrs. Linda is about to have a baby too" She awed "And that's all, not much as you can see."

She kept looking at him expectantly "What about Dipper?"

He looked at her lost "What about him?"

She kept looking adamantly "I don't think I should tell your brother's private life to others"

She face palmed hard "You serious? Norman I'm no stranger, just tell me what's going on."

He sighed once again "Okay I get it. Your brother has started dating this girl, her name is Pacifica."

"You mean the blonde girl with boots?" He nodded.

"Wait, how come you know her?"

She replied "Well I saw them both on the ice-cream store, so I assumed it was her."

He scratched the back of his neck "So that's why Dipper said he was busy with someone this day"

"I bet he did, after all it's sort of like his girlfriend. Don't you think?"

She pondered for a while "I guess you are right" Both sat quietly until the young man stood up.

"I'll go home if you don't mind"

She looked at him perplexed, "Actually Norman, would you mind meeting me again after lunch about 2 p.m.?" He nodded and went onto his walk. 

Back into his home again, he started thinking about Mabel's motive to meet him again, this girl was perhaps, the weirdest one he has seen yet. As he went thinking about all this commotion, he went unto making the house chores. He enjoyed making them, it was more like a hobby rather than an obligation and some music in the background made it even nicer. Time passed until he finished, leaving the house clean and in order. He proceeded into searching some vegetables and chicken breast for a good nutritious salad with bits of protein too. After finishing his meal, he went to watch some horror movies the TV channel was passing while anxiously he waited for his meeting.

**A/N: Hey, so here's a new chapter. This week I have my finals so I doubt I'll write another chapter until the next weekend, just so you know. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one and thanks for sticking up with this story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Let me tell you a story: Last week I finished with my exams and finally had some free time for writing, but guess what? My internet connection died along with the cables, courtesy of my dog to chew them off, so I stayed some days without any Wi-Fi or internet for the matter. So pardon me for the delay, I guess you could say it was a technical problem…**

The clock stroke the two 'o'clock in the afternoon. He went up from his room and went downstairs, near the door entrance he grabbed his coat and went out to his so awaited meeting. He went downtown as always, and walked with a speedy pace. His mind wandered about what could this girl probably wanted to talk about. 'Perhaps she's just messing with me….maybe it's about Dipper…nah, I don't think so…although it could be…' He continued on his way as his mind troubled with all possibilities. He was near the park when he heard a call.

"Norman!" He immediately recognized the voice and searched for the source.

"Hey! Norman! Right here!" He turned his head to where the voice came from and saw Mabel in the distance sitting in a swing.

He ran to the swing and waved a hello to the girl. Said girl waved back and smiled at him. He noticed she had a bag and some a crayon box near her. 'Crayons?' His head tilted to a side as he tried to gain a better view as he got closer and closer. Finally in the swings he talked.

"Hey. So I'm here, what is this all about?" He questioned in a formal manner.

"You see Norman; the matter to discuss is…" Her gaze went gravely and suspicious "…Dipper."

"Again with talking about your brother, I've told you Mabel I'm not going to interfere in any way with your brother's life." He spat.

"Don't you see your friend is in trouble, like a big trouble?" Mabel answered quizzically.

"Huh? He got a girlfriend, how is that a problem?" He stared at her confused.

"You see Norman, that girl isn't good news and you should know it. It's not like I am judging her, but she gives me a weird feeling. Today I saw her after lunch, she seemed kind of furious looking at me hugging my own brother! I mean, that's totally weird. I know what being jealous is, but she might be a bit far ahead from jealousy…If you know what I mean." She proceeded to take some paper and her crayon box.

"After such event, I decided to get more information about her; which is why we are going to investigate about her." She concluded while still taking some materials from her bag.

"We! You mean yourself; I'm not participating into this. Look he has made up his mind just let him be with whoever he wants." He turned and went walking away.

"Norman come on, please I beg you! I just want to make sure he is okay, you might see him all suave and confident. But believe me; he can get into big trouble. Look we will only try to test my theory, if she turns out to be a nice girl, whom I highly doubt, we will leave them alone. Please?" She put on her best puppy eyes and looked deeply into the eye to Norman.

"Ah…I don't know Mabel. I agree with you, Pacifica might not be the nicest girl in the world, but she genuinely looks interested in him. Hmm...Okay I'll help you. I hope Dipper doesn't hate for doing this." He sighed just at the thought of having an angry Dipper looking him gravely.

"Awesome! Now look first of all, Dipper is not going to hate you. Trust me, I've done worst and he has forgiven me many times, even more than he should….."

"But you are his sister!"

"Oh come on! In any case a trouble happens I'll take all the guilt." She patted his shoulder.

"Just relax okay? Now, on with the plan!" His smile spread at her words, she truly was convincing with such a nice tone.

"Sure. Now tell me what have you exactly planned?" She grabbed a folded paper and a folder.

"Look, in this paper is our list of meeting points during school. I'd text you or you text me so we meet at the designated spot if any clue comes up that might reveal her true intentions." She then grabbed the folder.

"Now, in this folder we will archive all information about her. I bet you must know some prior information about her, so tell me and I'll write it. Remember Norman we are professionals at the moment, so be serious and only factual information please." Her faced turned into a sort of serious smirk, if that is even possible.

He chuckled at her seriousness "Yeah right, professionals? Sure…" She grimaced and looked at him expectantly.

She took out two small cards and in a matter of a millisecond she banged her hand into Norman's chest. "I guess I deserved that."

On further inspection, he noticed a little sort of ID in his hoodie. "What is this?"

"Your official investigator tag, now you are official my new partner and probably sidekick if required. So let's head..ummm…what's your last name?"

"Babcock"

"Come on let's head dear Babcock." She declared solemnly.

"Where exactly are we going?" He picked up most of Mabel's stuff and put it into the bag.

"We will head to my home. Oh and thanks for picking up my stuff. I'm glad I brought my crayons with me today, otherwise how would you have received your name tag?" She grabbed said bag.

"So you mean to tell me this 'professional name tag' was made with crayons? Hmm and I am pathetic…" He sort smiled upon looking the colorful card.

"Don't be like that, you love it! Even your name is creative." She signaled at the card to prove her point.

"Sir Normeinstein SpikeHead? I'm not so sure about that being a professional name…still it's sort of funny I guess." He gave a slight chuckle noticing the little doodle that was supposed to be him.

Both of them headed to Mabel's house carrying their stuff. Mabel skipped and teased Norman about his hair and asking him to reveal what hair product he used. His response was a mere huff and a sort of grimace.

They reached said home and entered. Mabel turned to face him and spoke in a serious tone.

"Please don't freak out if my father tries to kill you…" He looked at her wide eyed and gulped.

"He doesn't like any boy near me so don't take it personally, any question asked try to answer it softly and calmly, he can smell fear." She proceeded "Finally don't let his gaze intimidate you, he is just a big headed softy and the best father in the world."

"I-I, ahh, okay I'll try my best." She smiled at his response. "Great."

They went into the living room and found both parents watching a T.V. Mabel called their attention with a soft grump.

"Dad, mom, I came with a friend. Is it okay for him to stay to dinner?" Mr. Pines turned his head in almost the same manner as the Exorcist girl did.

"And just who is your friend? Hmm, if he really is just a friend…" He got up and Norman watched terrified. The man was at least 6 feet tall and had a bulky complexion, truly intimidating.

"I-I, umm, hi sir!" Norman gathered all his courage and extended his hand.

"Hi" A simple dry response along with a firm hand shake he received.

" So…what's your name?"

"N-norman sir" He started sweating.

"So Norman, what are your intentions with my girl?" His gaze turned even more intimidating as he grimaced.

"Oh..I…I'm just a friend, nothing else sir. I aspire for nothing else, just friendship." His answer seemed enough convincing to the father.

"Okay then, but let me get this straight Mr. just a friend, I'll be watching you, so you both better behave or else..." And he pointed his finger into Norman's direction.

Mabel grabbed Norman's hand and led him upstairs. "See ya mom and dad, we will be in my room coloring and watching T.V.!"

"Okay honey, I'll tell you when dinner is ready" Answered her mom in a soft nice tone.

Mabel and Norman entered her room, which was full of posters of boy bands and stickers designs and a big open closet full with different sweaters.

"You see, you survived my father. Next time don't let your knees shakes though hahaha" He looked at her and stayed silent.

"Now Norman, let's head to analyze and establish formally our plan!" And with some juice boxes in her desk, both made a toast.

"Okay then, let's elaborate this." Norman said.

Both of them stayed in the ground speaking of their plans and devices they will need for said operation which was later coded "Operation-Pacific".

**A/N: I hope you are not so mad at me…I'm truly sorry. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:...…Sup.**

They had spent all afternoon creating codes and signals they could secretly exchange to give secret messages, give directions and other random stuff. For instance, Mabel had directed the hand language they would manage during the school day, that way they could communicate effectively and have no suspicions from both subjects of investigation, which were Dipper and Pacifica. Mabel continued on with Norman rehearsing the language.

"Okay, so we got all sorted out the hand language, finally. Now let's rehearse one last time before going on our fifth break." She commanded, while pointing a board full of hand drawings.

"Sure, what shall we practice first?" Replied Norman, sort of sleepily.

"First, I want to make sure you know all code names I've given." She took a hand of cards and read them out loud.

"Lamb is off" She said.

"Dipper is nowhere to be seen around Pacifica" Said Norman.

"Correct." She said satisfactorily.

Norman raised his hand from the spot he sat on the floor.

"Wolf is…yes Norman?" Mabel answered a bit off irritated.

"Ummm…why is Dipper code named lamb?" He asked nervously under her hard gaze.

"I've told you, it's because he was dressed as lamb when he was a young boy and danced for mom, plus it's funny to see his face whenever you remember him that."

Norman chuckled, 'Who thought the all cool swimmer danced for his mom?'

"Anyways, Wolf is eating pasta" She boomed.

"Pacifica is doing strange or suspicious activity." He answered all relaxed.

"And what is the protocol you must follow in case that happens?"

"Ummm…get my phone camera on and record whatever it happens, take notes?" He asked.

"Correct soldier." She proceeded "Lamb is being trimmed."

"Dipper is potentially in danger, or just in danger." He answered without a skip in his voice.

"Nice. You do learn fast young man…but we will see in the field your true potential" She giggled and so did he, again in a manly way.

"We are missing two more, although I might add more… what do you think about it?" Mabel pondered.

"It's fine with me."

"Okay then, we will meet during the week to continue with this." She went out of her room.

She went back and directed to Norman "Follow me."

He stood up and went with her downstairs. They went to the kitchen and there was Mrs. Pines serving pasta in six plates.

"Sup mom" Mabel called in a chill tone.

"Oh hey honey" She replied distracted by looking at the portions in each plate.

"Why is it that there are six plates?" Mabel inquired.

"Your brother called me, he said if he could bring..." She giggled like an excited teenager "a girl! Can you believe it?"

"Uhh…yeah whatever." She commented a bit off. "So you mind introducing me this young man?" Mrs. Pine said with a warm smile.

"Right, mom this is Norman, a boy from school. He is my friend" Said Mabel while pointing at Norman.

"Well nice meeting you Norman" Mrs. Pines said delighted while she stretched her hand. He gave the handshake.

"Nice meeting you too Mrs. Pines" Norman said in a respectful manner.

"Whatever my husband told you, don't be afraid. He just tries to impress people with his mean demeanor, but inside he is a big softy" Mrs. Pines said reassuringly.

He nodded, but inside he was still afraid of the giant man.

Mrs. Pines went along with Mabel to leave dishes in the table, while Norman carried the silverware. The three of them arranged the table for eating the dinner. Norman inwardly had a bad feeling of dinner; it was uncomfortable enough to have a dinner in the house of your crush, furthermore having to spend an entire night looking at him with a girl, not like he was jealous, oh wait, maybe he was, but just a tad. On the other side, jealousness wasn't a big issue, he in fact felt normal. The real problem was Pacifica. He was absolutely sure the girl wouldn't like him being there. Why? Who knows, but he'll definitely get in trouble. Norman was lost in his train of thoughts and was snapped out of it when Mabel punched his arm hard.

"Hey, what was that for?" He asked irritably.

"You were staring at the wall like an idiot. Plus, we have to gather all the mess in my room before Dipper comes, we can't take risks all evidence must be hidden or eliminated if necessary." She said with a solemn and almost robotic tone.

"Okay…you just had to tell me, no need to leave me bruises."

"Oh snap it you wimp" He scoffed and followed her to the room.

Both of them gathered all papers, cards, and even the materials such as markers, scissors, pencils and even clay, what for? Nobody knows… They were half finished went they heard the door open and a very familiar voice.

"Dammit, they are here…quickly hide all in this shoe box and place it under my bed. I'll buy you time." She went off the room, downstairs.

Norman diligently carried all stuff into the big sized shoe box and carefully disguised it below the bed. Satisfied with his job, he went out and went to the stairs. As he was going down, he felt more and more nervous. His hands were all sweaty and he felt his knees were shaking. Finally he was on the first floor and went directly searching for Mabel. He heard her voice in the living room and he trusted his hearing so he went there.

"Nice meeting you too, Pacifica. My name is Mabel and it rhymes with Maple!" She over exaggerated her tone in a manner that was kind of annoying.

"Oh yeah….cool" Pacifica commented obviously annoyed and in a sort of disrespectful manner.

Dipper looked a bit awkward standing between the two girls. He, of course, had noticed Mabel's strange attitude and Pacifica seemed a bit off in his opinion. Meanwhile Norman, looked with amusement at the two girls, Mabel obviously was trying to distract and possibly annoy Pacifica to the point that she might leave. He stared at them quietly and was too afraid of getting near them. Of course it was rude not to introduce properly to them, but at this point he was panicking to the point of avoiding manners, plus he might extend his life expectancy until dinner at least. Mabel still insisted on distracting Pacifica showing her a pig. 'Wait…a pig!' Norman was confused at all levels, 'What is pig doing here?' However, only he and Pacifica seemed to be shocked about it. Strangely he never heard Mabel telling something about a pig. In any case, if this pig was enough distraction that he might be overshadowed and even ignored by it, it was perfect strategy for him. He will bother later with details over the pet pig. As he went thinking how this sudden pig's entrance was benefiting him, the inevitable happened. Dipper had caught an eye on him and motioned him to go closer. Norman looked at the teenager with stern face and shook his head. Later on, even worst, Mabel called him.

"Hey Norman! Meet my little chummy Waddles!" She called.

He had no choice other than, well, joining them. He walked to them and aimed directly at Mabel's side, partly because he felt more comfortable with her, partly because being next to Dipper meant, being next to Pacifica.

"Oh…nice Mabel" He reached down and pet the pig, and said creature returned the affection. He smiled, pets were such lovely companies.

"Sup Norman" Dipper said.

"Hi" Norman shortly answered, while looking at the pig and refusing to meet the other teen.

Dipper insisted and crouched down to his level where he extended his hand. Norman, for purely respectful reasons, took the handshake. Although it felt nice his touch… 'Uhhhh? What?' He decided it was time to confront Pacifica, so he went up and decided to finish this.

"Hi Pacifica" He said using the best friendly tone he could manage.

"Hi" She answered dryly.

Dipper, on the other hand, conversed animatedly with Norman.

"So, what brings you here Norman?" He asked.

"Oh…your sister and I" He looked at Mabel. "Were playing ummm games, yeah games."

"You mean her extremely boring board games?"

"Uhh yeah, although I found them quite exciting"

Mabel smiled and snapped at Dipper "See, I told you my games were just awesome"

Dipper just stared at her disapprovingly, which later turned into a smile. "Well I guess, if that makes you happy, can't disapprove it."

Norman really tried to focus on the conversation, but Pacifica's gaze was getting uncomfortable and even, perhaps, deadlier? He focused on one thing: going out of there as quickly as possible.

"Norman, are you joining us for dinner?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah…" He replied weakly.

"Good, the more the merrier, right?"

"That's about right" Mabel interrupted.

Mrs. Pines ended their small conversation when she called for dinner. The four teenagers went and sat. Norman sat next to Mabel on one side, on the other Dipper and Pacifica and on the extremes sat Mr. and Mrs. Pines.

That night the meal was, much to Norman's dismay, risotto. Now, how could delicious Italian rice be a problem for him? Well, the taste wasn't the problem, neither it's consistency. The problem relied on the ingredients. Norman was lactose intolerant. The only smell of parmesan cheese was enough to make him feel sick. That was it, if Pacifica didn't kill him after this, he surely be dead by the end of the meal. He needed to get himself excused of the dinner…But how? He could outright excuse by telling them about his…problem. However, that would be very embarrassing considering the connotations, if you get me, it had. On the other side, perhaps he was overthinking…maybe…maybe not. Anyways, if he went out and left the dish wasted, he will feel guilty. 'What if I leave and take the dish, that way it wouldn't waste. No, no, no that would be ridiculous and illogical, since there will be no point takin the dish if I can't eat it.' He concluded that indeed he might need a plan. Idiot…

He went out of his train of thoughts as he noticed everyone was already eating and animatedly talking.

"Norman?" Mabel called for him worried.

"Are you okay?" She gulped another spoonful of meal.

"Uh…not exactly." He answered guiltily.

The others seemed distracted enough as Dipper talked about school. Mabel got nearer to Norman so she could whisper.

"What's the matter with you? You haven't even touched your plate."

He remained silent… 'Fuck it, I'm being irrational over myself…yeah that's about right. I hope'

"I-I can't eat this" He weakly answered.

"Why so? You don't like it? Feel sick? Tell me"

"No, no and it will make me sick I eat this."

"Norman I know my mom sucks a tad at cooking, but that was outright disrespectful from you" She murmured kind of angry.

'I should have seen this coming…I might want to explain more before she makes me look like an asshole'

"Mabel, I'm sure your mother just cooks fine…I mean it when I say I would get sick. You see I am…" He got a lower tone almost a shy one "…lactose intolerant."

Mabel facepalmed, how much of a dork you have to be for being embarrassed about it. Never mind, God, Norman sometimes acted like a kid or far even worse.

"Was it really hard for you to say that? God! Norman, is not like you are coming straight out of the closet…see what I did there?"

He went red to the point of matching the red carpet color.

"Are you okay? Again…" She went a bit suspicious…what could have possibly made him so uncomfortable, besides his obvious and childish embarrassment over his condition.

"Uhh...yeah. Silly me being shy about it, I guess that's just me." He snapped out of his thoughts. 'Calm down Norman…she isn't insinuating anything, just giving an example of a truly difficult confession.'

"Whatever don't eat your food. I need a living Norman, not a dead one" She took his plate and poured its content on her.

"You see? Problem solved, now just pretend you are full" How the heck is he supposed to pretend being full?

"O-okay…" He noticed both Mr. and Mrs. Pines were still dumbfounded hearing whatever Dipper was telling them along with Pacifica.

Time passed without pretty much uneventful. Norman stared blankly at his plate and Mabel from time to time called his attention when Pacifica was talking. After a while Mabel grabbed her phone and then indicated Norman to check his phone. Unfortunately, not so clever Norman didn't understand.

"The heck?" He answered a bit annoyed.

She tilted her head three times in this order first to the left, then back and ultimately to the right. That was the way she had stablished the 'text revision' in her body language system. Norman still confused stared at her.

"Your phone idiot" She whispered.

'Oh…right text revision…yeah…' He got it covered and read the text.

_**Can you see what I see in Pacifica's talking?**_

He answered. _**Uhh..-_- not really...what about it?**_

_**She never mentions a "we" in here conversation about her "relationship". Even more, she rather talks in a condescending tone, which makes me wonder if she really likes Dipper.**_

_**Hmm…never thought about it, but I can see it.**_

Norman tried to recall Pacifica's talking and to say the least, she indeed never mentioned "we" between Dipper and her at least. Plus her talk was almost like an old man's voice: boring and dullish. Indeed Pacifica seemed to be bored and obviously annoyed. Perhaps Mabel was right…this girl didn't wanted Dipper at all, maybe something from him.

Dinner was finally over after everyone finished their plate. Norman was about to get up, when Mrs. Pines talked.

"You guys want some dessert?"

A unanimous yes was heard. Except for Norman…he had a bad feeling of the dessert. Mrs. Pines immediately noticed his silent response.

"What about you Norman? Up for some ice cream?" She smiled at him tenderly.

'Not this again…' He stared at Mabel pleadingly.

"Actually, I'm afraid Norman has to go…you see it's already late and we have school tomorrow" Mabel stated trying to excuse Norman.

"Yeah that's right." He offered.

Mrs. Pines nodded. "Sure honey, good night then" Norman gave her a handshake and then turned to Mr. Pines who just gave a huff and a small handshake.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mabel" He gave her a handshake, but she refused. "I'll walk you there" She simply said.

"Better not, stay here it's late" He replied a bit embarrassed a girl was asking him to walk him over, like any other guy mainly would.

She nodded but still accompanied him to the front door. In there she gave him a small yet warm friendly hug. "See you tomorrow" She said with a smile.

"See you tomorrow..." He was interrupted by Dipper. "Hey dude…you want me to accompany you?"

"What about Pacifica?" Norman objected and a bit of confused. 'Again, this boy confuses me a lot, like can't he decided what he wants'

"She is actually being picked up in a moment, her parents are kind of rich people, so they have a chauffeur and yeah that…" Dipper, stupidly overconfident simply stated.

Mabel stared at Dipper in a mix of confusion and some feeling that could only be described as something so complex that might be beyond what someone can describe and definitely beyond the limits of logic. Norman was perplexed, like Mabel, Dipper had practically ignored him and his sister the whole meal and now he was sort of overjoyed to walk him to his home? Nonetheless, Dipper seemed serious about the matter.

Pacifica came into the scene. "Bye Dipper" she said with a somewhat sweet tone and kissed him. She kissed him blatantly and bluntly, like when a dog pees to mark his territory, go figure how aggressive. Norman and Mabel stared at her unamused, Mabel sort of saw it coming and Norman still a bit and just a tad, as he said to himself, jealous he seemed perfectly normal. Pacifica smirked and then left to the already parked car in the street.

"So…see you tomorrow?" Norman asked awkwardly.

"Definitely" Mabel offered.

Norman started to walk as both Dipper and Pacifica walked together to the luxury car that was parked in front of the house. Both of them saying their goodbyes and everything, while Mabel bored watched them from the porch of the house.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Norman walked up to his home. He had an attraction for night. The chilly wind that faced his face made him feel at peace. He walked through the alleys because it was a way to get shortcuts and arrive earlier to his place. Right in front of his home he opened up, finding it just like he had left it. He got locked all doors, closed all windows and made sure everything was at place. As he headed to his room, he found his little cat curled in his bed. He placed on his pajamas and went to the bed when his phone ringed.<p>

With a yawn he answered "Hello?" His phone didn't recognize the number.

"Norman! You okay?" A worried voice answered from the other side.

"Who is this?"

"Don't act like you don't know me." The irritated voice answered.

"Dipper?"

"Yeah it's me Captain Obvious" He replied.

"Sorry, your voice just sounds so weird on the phone." Norman apologized.

"Whatever, so you got home okay?" Dipper asked again with his concerned tone.

"Y-yeah I'm fine"

"Good, I was worried about you."

"Okay? Bye Dipper" Norman hanged up and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"You think he is mad at me?" Dipper questioned.<p>

"Why on earth would Norman would be mad at you?" Mabel asked.

"I don't know…I have, well, ignored him for the last few days." Dipper offered.

"He is not mad at you. Now go to sleep" Mabel went off his bedroom and headed to hers.

Dipper went to bed...thinking too much about Norman, perhaps even more than he was supposed to, and the reason: he felt he had hurt Norman with his distancing. Again why he cared much about it? Maybe, just maybe, because Norman was his only friend and for the fact that he hadn't made a friend in so much time. He was afraid of losing Norman as a friend. He had noticed Mabel, who he met a few times had built up bondage with the other boy. In any case Mable might replace him, being she the one who has actually spent time with Norman. He had reasons to believe this, Mabel and Norman giggled and joked on the table. Both of them exchanging playful glares and even texting, yes he had noticed that too. Inwardly he felt a tad jealous her sister was kind of stealing his friend, but she didn't have the fault, it was him who had distanced form the other teen. After all, making friends wasn't his talent either. Sure his companions of the swimming team were cool and everything, but they weren't his friends exactly. About Norman, he hadn't spent too much time with him…a couple of times at the best and in a rushed manner almost to the point of no interaction. He decided it was time to fix that, but how? Most of his time was consumed on school, the swimming team and Pacifica. He had to do something to strengthen his friendship. He was determined to do it and he surely would do it.

**A/N: Yeah…kill me pls. So….kind of awkward isn't it? Oh well, if anybody still reads this I hope you enjoy it. So much time for a single chapter, and the worst: is kind of filler. Important note: I think you noticed Dipper is realizing he has left Norman alone after noticing his interaction with Mabel, so yeah…that's about it. **


End file.
